User talk:SalaComMander
Welcome Hi, welcome to Viewtiful Joe Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 07:46, 2010 March 22 Hey! Sala! What's up!? Sonic & Scrab Master Admin Hi i made you an admin, but you cant request to be an admin and not edit for like a week. Also if your not an admin contact me.HazeShot 04:08, August 21, 2010 (UTC) new name You know thats not a bad idea we should work together to think of something cool. HazeShot 10:20, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Ya something to do with a movie theater does sound pretty good and those names aren't that bad. Some names i came up with are "Viewtiful Joe World Cinema" or "Viewtiful Joe Home Movies."HazeShot 20:19, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank You.HazeShot 00:29, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I like the name, if you like we will go with it. HazeShot 00:51, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Also you are a admin... I checked.HazeShot 00:56, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey you know the logo do you have a program to make it?HazeShot 01:04, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok cool, if your busy theirs a LogoCreation Wiki you can go to and make a request.HazeShot 01:09, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Awesome.HazeShot 01:17, August 25, 2010 (UTC) That Logo is Awesome.HazeShot 03:31, August 25, 2010 (UTC) True true so do you think we should put the logo up.HazeShot 03:44, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Ok I will but do you know how large the logo is.HazeShot 03:49, August 25, 2010 (UTC) I uploaded the logo...I think. If its not their tomorrow i have to upload it again. HazeShot 04:16, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey can you shrink it to 216 x 155 that should fit.HazeShot 04:32, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Sure that might work.HazeShot 04:48, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Do you think this will work or should it be smaller.HazeShot 05:11, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Alright we got the logo.HazeShot 05:14, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Ya is their anything else that we can do.HazeShot 05:21, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks.HazeShot 05:51, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ? What did I do wrong on the Dr. Cranken page?Egg genisis00 11:25, August 24, 2010 (UTC) OkEgg genisis00 11:56, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks i think he's pretty sweet.JetMaster 00:14, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I know i feel the same way.JetMaster 00:18, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I can't wait to see all the new characters.JetMaster 00:23, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Me to that sounds interesting.JetMaster 00:48, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article Hey its the end of the month and i was wondering what do you think should be the new featured article. HazeShot 23:57, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Ya i was also thinking of picking Alastor.HazeShot 00:04, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I cant deicedHazeShot 00:08, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Alastor is a good choice.JetMaster 00:09, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Should i edit the main page or should you or JetMaster.HazeShot 00:13, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Ok cool.HazeShot 00:16, September 1, 2010 (UTC) October Article Ya Fire Leo is a good choice. Also sorry for not responding sooner i have been really busy lately.HazeShot 04:17, October 2, 2010 (UTC) True.HazeShot 04:21, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Sounds cool JetMaster 04:29, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Yep JetMaster 04:33, October 2, 2010 (UTC) How bout you since you have'nt done it yet.HazeShot 04:36, October 2, 2010 (UTC) CoolHazeShot 04:38, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Good work JetMaster 04:44, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Ya thats a good idea also nice work.HazeShot 04:48, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Great idea JetMaster 04:52, October 2, 2010 (UTC) How to extend articles? Hi SalaComMander, First off, I'd like to thank you for welcoming me to this wikia page. Secondly, I have a question for you. I'd like to try to add a Trivia section to the Sexy Silvia article in order to mention her cameo in Joe's endiing in Tatsunoko vs Capcom: Cross Generation of Heroes and I have no idea how to add something like that to an article. Could you help me? Thanks and Hension a-bye-bye. Sinslayer7 Featured Article Its almost November so what do you think the new featured article should be. HazeShot 21:08, October 30, 2010 (UTC) I nominate Charles JetMaster 22:14, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Both those are a good choices, but if I had to nominate one i would nominate Viewtiful Joe. HazeShot 22:09, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Good idea but a featured article should also have a lot of information.HazeShot 02:16, November 3, 2010 (UTC) I get rid of my vote for Joe.HazeShot 23:16, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Well I dont know.HazeShot 02:22, November 4, 2010 (UTC) I am in favor of Joe. Sinslayer7 12:31, November 4, 2010 So Joe won.HazeShot 21:18, November 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy ThanksGiving Almost forgot Happy ThanksGiving.HazeShot 03:15, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Ya but tomorrow im going to be saying I should of eaten more.HazeShot 05:01, November 26, 2010 (UTC) December Hey Its december so what are your thoughts for the featured article. Mine is Frost Tiger. P.S. I been wondering when you sign your name do you push the Signature button or just spell your name.HazeShot 23:19, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Ok that sounds good.HazeShot 05:08, December 3, 2010 (UTC) I agree on Frost Tiger as well. JetMaster 05:20, December 3, 2010 (UTC) How do you like my new avatar.JetMaster 21:38, December 24, 2010 (UTC) January I vote for Captain Blue Junior.HazeShot 22:49, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Feburary Ya I think she is a good choice.HazeShot 06:32, February 1, 2011 (UTC) What should be the featured article this month. JetMaster 01:19, March 7, 2011 (UTC) How about Cameo Leon JetMaster 02:55, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Sorry it took so long I was busy, but I finally got the featured article done.JetMaster 03:28, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. JetMaster 03:43, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Message Hey I just got a message from the Community Support Team. So what do you think we should do HazeShot 23:36, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello! I'm part of the Community Support Team at Wikia, and I want to let you know about a change that just took place on this wiki. This wiki was using a feature called CreatePlates, which was old and buggy. It has been replaced with a newer feature called LayoutBuilder. LayoutBuilder is slightly different than CreatePlates in that it lets you create highly structured page layouts that maintain their shape over time. If you'd like to see it fully in action, you can try it out on our test wiki, which allows anyone to create new templates. Another thing you may choose to adjust is your "Standard Template" page, which is an additional option presented to users when they create new pages. Standard Template is different from LayoutBuilder templates-- it's just a content starting point for an otherwise normal, non-templated page. You can change the appearance of your Standard Template at MediaWiki:Newpagelayout. If you have any questions, you can get in touch with me here, on my talk page, or through Special:Contact. Thanks for maintaining such a wonderful wiki! --Dopp (help forum | blog) 23:20, March 22, 2011 (UTC) April Ya thats cool. have you played that game.HazeShot 00:57, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Ya I got the game last week and Dante is AwesomeHazeShot 01:04, April 10, 2011 (UTC) :)HazeShot 01:09, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Great work on the featured article I love that game.JetMaster 17:26, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Why is it so hard to find pictures of enemies from Viewtiful joe double trouble? JetMaster 02:31, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Thank you SalaComMander that sure makes it hard on are wiki though.JetMaster 04:12, April 25, 2011 (UTC) I know right. The series is great and deserves it. JetMaster 04:49, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Does that mean we should start editing their pages? HazeShot 15:45, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Ok i wasn't sure what you were talking about. Also sure. HazeShot 21:11, May 1, 2011 (UTC) I couldn't really think of anything so if you come up with something better you can change it. HazeShot 21:30, May 1, 2011 (UTC) June Is it my turn to do the featured article? If so i nominate Jet Black. JetMaster 22:31, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Cool HazeShot 14:51, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Reporting image abuse Hi there it seems that user Heuheuheu is uploading some NSFW images to the Red Hot Rumble page http://viewtifuljoe.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Heuheuheu I'd remove them if I could but I don't know how to use a wiki for love nor money =,=. I think I've done this message right, but again I'm very much "how do I wiki" I've also left the same message on admin user HazeShot's page, so apologies in advance if this is considered spam Buzzthebatgirl (talk) 10:21, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the response and the removing of the offending images. I've got some time spare today so I'll see if I can lean enough wikia code stuff to help around here :) Buzzthebatgirl (talk) 11:14, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Well, thank you. It's a little dead around here, but if you see anything you think needs adding/correcting, feel free to do so. -SalaComMander 18:19, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Thank you. I'll try my best not to break anything. Hey I didn't come here for the activity, the content is all that matters to be honest. I was trying to add screencaps of Junko and Jasmine from the PSP RHR to their respective pages, but I seem to have done it wrong. I managed to upload the pics but not actually attach them to the pages - hmmm, I'll look at it again later on. Should there be a page detailing the new First 4 Figures Joe statue? Heck should there even be a merchandise page since there is little VJ merchandise it should be easy enough to catalogue but then again this is a knowledge database, not a catalogue, what do you think? Buzzthebatgirl (talk) 18:33, March 4, 2015 (UTC)